silent_shadows_unitfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Breath
NOTE; This is my story, Most of the things in here ARE MEMORIES AND IS TRUE. Some parts I made up, like Cocos eye color since I forgot it, WolfyFriends eyecolor, hair color I think I remember it. Chars (For now)/ All ima do xD Faith - A dirty blond, purple glowing eyes, has hair covering her left eye to hide black, silver and blue mixed in with purple. Betta- A dirty blond, green eyes, Faiths sister Ap. Moon (Alpha of BloodPaw)- Red hair, red eyes, Faiths maybe still cousin Raven- Purple hair, purple eyes, Faiths pup Shattred Alice- Dirty Blond, blue eyes (Forgot what she looks like ;-;), Faiths pup Angel- Brown hair, blue eyes, Faiths pup Alex Realms- Black hair, brown eyes (Royal wondered if it was red XD) Royal Alex- Black hair, emerald green eyes. Balto - Black hair, red eyes? (Hes gonna have fucking red eyes in this story, Deal with it) Wolfyfriend- Dirty blond, blue eyes, Faiths mom (Adoptive in dis story.) Toxicworld- Black hair, purple eyes, Faiths dad (Adoptive in dis story.) Coco- Black hair, hazel eyes that says you can trust her, Faiths Mom (Shes my first eva mom) Legend MoonStar- Purple hair, poisonous blue eyes, but amazing. Leader of SSU/R and a clan Derpy- Brown hair, stormy grey eyes (Change urs if U want, Idk how u looked on FR) Darkthrone- Dark Blue hair, poison purple eyes, Queen of Brair Wood. Queen Val. - Blond hair, blue eyes, Queen of Scared Grove, sister of Darkthrone. HouseParty- Black hair and beard. red eyes Ryder- Black hair, Dark emerald eyes Samus032 (Sam for short)- Black hair, electric blue eyes Toxic Luke- Black hair, emerald green eyes. Dakota- Black hair, blood red eyes Nathan- Blond hair, red eyes Last Breath, Night of Terror I woke up in the middle of the night. I thought I heard screaming, maybe its just my mind. But my 5 year old self at the time was wrong. There was a battle going on. Our enemt was planning to finish our pack, NightFlame off. I carefully get out of my midnight blue bed, my curly black hair in a mess. I carefully to not make any noise, I went downstairs of the pack house. Blood was every where, people both in wolf and human form fighting. I opened my secret exit and snuck out of the once peaceful and comfy home. My best friend Lily, jumped out of no where in front of me in her orange wolf form. Someone, a black wolf with red blood thirsty eyes bit down on her neck, but he was trying to kill me. Lily risked her life to save me, but that wasnt the only death. Every one else but my mother Coco, the alpha was dead. If your wondering who my dad is, I have no idea. But, thet made me watch my sweet brown haired, hazel eye mother die. They was going to kill me, but somehow I escaped Death. I thoght it was over, but I was so wrong. ( Add on part for da intro Time) Im Faith Lost Soul and this is my story.